Sorry
by kazehayaza
Summary: Maaf, bukan kata yang ingin aku dengar. (Nana, 2021) . . EXO-CHEN-KJD-ISLAMICFIC-Please enjoy!


Sorry

EXO FANFICTION

Rate: T

Genre: Angst, Sad

Cast: Kim Jongdae - Nana (OC) - Faris (OC)

.

WARN: Typos, ISLAMIC CONTENT.

.

Happy reading!

* * *

Bandara Internasional Incheon, Korea Selatan, Januari 2021.

Aku menarik keluar ponsel dari tasku, mematikan mode pesawat, dan menyalakan Wi-Fi. Tak lama, ponselku sudah tersambung dengan layanan Wi-Fi yang disediakan oleh salah satu bandara terbaik di dunia ini. Rentetan pesan masuk, kuabaikan semuanya dan kubuka grup whatsapp keluarga.

* * *

 **Berenam**

 _Dek Fa, buru kirim alamat. aku udah nyampe. tinggal nunggu bagasi._

 **Dek Fa:** Loh? Kirain boongan. Tunggu, otw dari kuliah yee.

 **Ummi:** Jangan lupa beli hanbok kerajaan ya mbak.

 **Abi:** Beli satu set, yang bagus, buat baju nikahan kamu sekalian.

-_- _buruan dah dek fa, aku di terminal dua._

* * *

Huft. JADI RENCANA BESARKU UNTUK MAIN KE DEDEK GANTENGKU DIANGGAP BERCANDA?!

Kujejalkan ponselku ke dalam tas, dan mengambil bagasi. Hanya sebuah koper besar ungu, karena aku tak akan lama di negara yang terkenal dengan ginseng merahnya. Ah, jadi teringat. Jangan lupa beli ginseng merah yang banyak, Ummi minta dibelikan.

Kuseret koperku keluar, sambil melihat sekitar. Ah, dimana-mana hanya tulisan hangeul yang terlihat. Ada sih bahasa inggris, tapi tak banyak. Untung saja petugas yang tadi kutanya bisa berbahasa inggris dengan baik. Aku sempat menanyakan soal taksi. Takutnya, adikku tak bisa sungguhan datang menjemput.

"Mbak Nana!" Sebuah suara bass bernada riang menyapaku. Aku yang tadinya berjalan tak tentu arah (ah, salahkan kesulitanku mengikuti petunjuk arah) langsung tersenyum lebar, menghampiri sesosok tinggi, yang hampir tak kukenali sebagai Faris, adik lelakiku yang pertama.

Aku langsung mengalihkan koperku padanya. Ia sempat nyengir sejenak, sebelum meraih tanganku untuk dicium. Ah, kebiasaan lama. Rupanya, meski ia kini jauh lebih tinggi dariku, dan sudah dua tahun tinggal di negara ini, ia tak lupa dengan kebiasaan dan kesopanan ala jawa. Haha.

Aku tepuk kepalanya yang masih menunduk. "Heh, betah kamu di sini? Beneran jadi oppa-oppa ya? Deuuh, dedekkuuu," seruku gemas. Siapa sangka, adik kecil yang dulunya hobi menangis dan semua keperluannya aku yang mengurus, sekarang sudah sebesar ini. Bahkan, ia kini bisa menggapai salah satu impian besarnya, kuliah di Korea.

Faris, yang biasa kupanggil Dek Fa, hanya meringis. "Betah sih mbak, hehe. Eh tapi aku nggak percaya lho, mbak beneran mau ke sini. Kirain bercandaan doang. Lagian kayanya nggak mungkin banget aku bakal dijenguk,"

"Aku juga tadinya nggak percaya, dek. Kirain Abi nggak bakal ngizinin. You know lah ya, susah banget dapat izin dari Abi buat pergi sendiri. Eh, ternyata boleh. Yaudah deh. Aku langsung ke sini. Nggak lama sih, paling cuma tiga hari."

"Yah, mbak mah. Coba tahu kalo obrolan waktu itu serius, aku kan mau nitip sesuatu," gerutunya sambil menghentikan taksi.

"Halah, aku tahu kok kamu bakal nitip apa. Paling sambal pecel buatan mbah kan? Sama kripik usus?" gelakku.

Dek Fa ikut tergelak. "Yeey, seneeeng deeh, mbak Nana masih ingat kesukaan aku."

"Terus mau apa lagi? Mau mbak bikinin sate? Apa mau mi goreng?"

"Mau! Mauu!" serunya. Ia langsung menempel padaku, menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. "Aku kangen banget sama masakan Indonesia, pokoknya tiga hari mbak di sini harus masak terus ya!"

"Yee, enak aja. Aku juga mau nyobain masakan Korea kali!"

Obrolan kami terputus dengan berhentinya sebuah taksi di hadapan kami. Dek Fa mengobrol sebentar dengan sopirnya, kemudian ia menyuruhku untuk masuk.

"Btw, kamu tinggalnya masih nggak di asrama kan? Aku nggak nyiapin budget hotel nih," tanyaku.

"Iya, aku masih di apartememen bobrok di pinggir kota, dan masih sama jeleknya seperti terakhir aku ceritakan." Dek Fa merengut pelan. "Ah, tidak juga sih. Sudah sedikit lebih rapi. Oh iya, aku telepon temanku dulu,"

Kulempar pandanganku ke sepanjang jalanan negeri yang tadinya kukira tak akan pernah kukunjungi seumur hidup. Yang selama ini hanya kulihat lewat layar kaca. Tak kusangka, Allah memberiku kesempatan lewat adikku satu ini, untuk mampir ke belahan dunia yang lain.

Dek Fa menutup perbincangannya dalam bahasa Korea, dan menyodorkan ponselnya padaku. "Selfie yuk mbak,"

Aku terkikik pelan. "Dasar, dulu aja nggak pernah mau difoto, sekarang ngajakin selfie. Beneran kamu udah jadi cowok korea!" candaku.

Dek Fa tersipu sejenak, kemudian berdeham untuk menghilangkan salah tingkahnya. "Mbaaak~" rengeknya. Duuh aku makin gemas melihat bayi besarku ini. Kucubit kedua pipinya, yang tidak lagi tembam.

Ohya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Nana. Aku anak pertama dari empat bersaudara, yang kesemuanya lelaki. I've graduated, jadilah aku melakukan banyak perjalanan sebelum memasuki dunia kerja. Lagipula, aku hanya tinggal mengurusi perusahaan milik keluarga. Sambil menunggu Dek Fa menyelesaikan kuliah bisnisnya dan mengambil alih perusahaan.

Dek Fa, atau bisa dipanggil Faris, adik lelaki pertamaku yang beda tiga tahun denganku itu, sedang menjalani kuliahnya di jurusan bisnis di sebuah Universitas di Korea Selatan. Entah apa namanya, aku sudah menyerah untuk menghapal dan mempelajari bahasa Korea. Padahal ia selalu mencekokiku dengan bahasa satu ini, katanya untuk persiapan jika suatu saat aku mengunjunginya. Ternyata, hingga saat itu datang aku tetap tak bisa menguasainya, haha. Setidaknya, tak selihai dia. Aku lumayan paham sih. Berkat drama-drama korea beserta para oppa tampan yang bejibun itu, aku bisa. Duh, masa lalu, sebenarnya. Sudah beberapa tahun sejak aku menggemari, bahkan kecanduan dengan segala hal yang berbau korea. Aku sudah, hmm, insyaf. Haha.

Bagaimana tidak insyaf, ketika para oppa favoritmu sudah mulai menua dan kehilangan kesempatannya untuk banyak tampil di layar? Kemudian para artis baru bermunculan, namun tak ada satupun yang bisa menggantikan mereka. Iya, mereka. EXO. Oppadeul yang sudah memasuki masa wamilnya, yang mulai beristirahat sejenak dari kegiatan grupnya, dan memulai karir solo mereka. Jika kupikir-pikir, sudah lama sekali sejak aku mendengar nama 'EXO' disebut.

"Sudah sampai." Taksi yang kami tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen berlantai tiga, yang cukup kecil dan lusuh jika dibandingkan apartemen di jalanan sebelumnya. Kulihat jalanan, ah, rupanya aku terlalu banyak melamun hingga tak sadar bahwa kami sudah memasuki daerah yang tidak sebagus daerah lain yang tadi kulewati. Rupanya adikku sungguhan dengan ucapannya mengenai apartemen bobrok. Atau aku yang terlalu banyak membayangkan Korea itu seperti yang di drama?

"Kirain kamu bohong, soal apartemen bobrok." Aku nyengir, saat mengikuti langkah lebar Dek Fa menuju lantai tiga, tempat di mana apartemennya berada.

"Yaa ngapain juga aku bohong. Mbak sih, kebanyakan nonton drama, ya jauh banget lah dibandingkan yang di tv mah," Dek Fa mengeluarkan kunci apartemen, dan membukakan pintu untukku. "Tara! Selamat datang di sarang penyamun!"

Aku tak bisa tak melongo melihat apartemen kecilnya yang di luar dugaanku, sangat rapi!

"Whoa, aku sudah siap-siap beres-beres padahal, kirain rumah cowok bakal berantakan!" seruku sambil mengempaskan tubuh ke satu-satunya sofa yang ada. "Lumayan banget nih. Gede loh, segini tuh. Kirain bener-bener apartemen yang bikin aku nangis darah nggak tega gitu," candaku sambil memindai seluruh penghujung apartemen.

"Enak aja, mbak." Dek Fa memeletkan lidahnya. "Aku udah gede kali."

Aku cuma tertawa mendengarnya. "Jadi, aku tidur di mana malam ini?"

Dek Fa menyeret koperku ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya, kamar tidurnya. "Ada dua kamar. Mbak Nana tidur di kamar aku aja. Nih ya, kopernya aku taruh di sini."

"Eh, eh. Kamu udah nggak ada kuliah kan hari ini? Temenin aku yuk. Aku udah bikin list, kemana aja mau pergi hari ini!" seruku riang. Dek Fa mengernyit.

"Ish, nggak jetlag apa?"

"Nggak! Pokoknya kita jalan-jalan hari ini!"

* * *

Yey, i'm coming back, dengan screenplays, nggak naruto lagi.

thanks a lot buat yang menyempatkan baca,

with full love,

kazehayaza.


End file.
